Breaking free
by leetvfan
Summary: Troy and his twin sister Cameron live with their abusive dad in LA, however when the abuse goes too far, they decide to run away. But can they really escape their past or will it haunt them down?
1. Not fair

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. It's the first chapter of my new story. Those, who read my other one- "Real life", don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. This story is of totally different type, but still I really hope you will like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Life is just one damned thing after another_

_Erbert Hubbard_

Sometimes one mistake can ruin your whole life. One minute, one wrong move, one wrong word, one wrong turn- and everything's falling apart. This line is so thin, so fragile, so easily to be broken. Just one mistake can be enough to ruin everything. And what is worth- it can even be not your mistake at all, but you are the one who suffers the consequences. Is it fair? Of course, not. Why does it happen? No one knows. It just happens and you can do nothing about it. That is reality. And reality can be harsh.

Troy Bolton knew all that too damn well. Two years ago his and his twin-sister- Cameron's lives changed drastically. Their lives went down hill, and with every day it was getting only worse. How did it start? It started with a mistake. One man was driving drunk and he didn't notice it was a red light, neither did he notice their mother's car. He crashed into her, he survived- she didn't. And again was it fair? Hell no, but that's life. And life isn't fair. If it was fair they wouldn't have lost their mother at the age of fourteen. If it was fair their father would never have started drinking. If it was fair he would have never started shouting or hurting them. But it all happened and that wasn't fair.

After their mother's death, their life turned into a nightmare. Their dad became an alcoholic; he lost his job, and as they didn't have enough money they had to move to another house. And everything became worse. Their father started drinking even harder, then he would shout at Troy and Cameron. And it hurt, it hurt them a lot to hear those insults from someone who used to love them so much. And if it wasn't bad enough, their father started hitting them, mostly Troy, as he was trying to protect his sister. After all he was her big brother, even if he was older just by 15 minutes, still it was his responsibility, his duty to protect her. And he would do everything he can to do so.

Since their father was too busy abusing them and drinking, Troy and Cameron had to find jobs. They got hired together in one café and had the same shifts. During school they worked half-time, but in summer they preferred to work full day. Honestly they wanted to do anything just not to stay at home.

Troy and Cameron had to lie to their father about their salary, as he spent all the money on his alcohol and on himself. And if they wanted to have something to eat, they had to hide some money.

Now it was summer and they worked eight hours every day, but for the weekends. And that made Saturdays and Sundays their worst days. However today was one of the most risky days for them- it was a payday. That's why Troy and Cameron were carefully dividing money. When they finished, Troy took the money for their father, while Cameron hid the rest of it in her pocket.

"You ready to go, sis?" Though he knew how stupid his question was.

"Not really."

"Hey, Cam." Troy jokingly punched her shoulder. "Come on, it's gonna be fine."

"Sure." But they knew they were lying, nothing was fine and it would never be.

And they went to the place that was supposed to be their home, which in fact wasn't. After all home is the place where you feel safe, something that they never felt when their father was around. This house was the last place they wanted to go, but what other choice did they have?

When they came to the door, they froze for several minutes trying to gather some strength. Troy looked at his sister with concern, when she nodded her head Troy opened the door and they entered the house. They wanted to sneak quietly in their room but their plans were ruined on the spot, as they were already being waited for.

"Hello, dad." Troy gulped nervously. Then he carefully pulled out their salary and put it on the nearby table. "Here is the money."

However his father didn't stop looking at him, and from his expression Troy knew something was wrong, seriously wrong. Just in case he stepped protectively in front of Cameron. Then he noticed that his father held some money in his hand. Troy's heart sunk, that was their money. They were SO screwed.

"Maybe you can explain me this, boy." Jack asked in a low and calm voice, which was a bad sign, a very bad one.

Troy felt how Cameron stiffened in fear; he was shaking himself wishing he could just disappear. He gently touched Cam's hand trying to comfort her and to gain some strength too.

"I'm waiting boy. Answer NOW!" This time he raised his voice making Troy flinch. He understood perfectly well where it was leading to, and the only thing that mattered now was to make sure Cameron would be alright. He slightly squeezed her hand which was a sign for her to go to the room as soon as it was safe.

"What do you want, dad?" Troy walked to his father to get his sister out of danger. "Wanna know what it is? Well that's money. You know something you get for your work." Troy continued in mocking tone getting on his father's nerves. "But I guess you don't know that, cause you don't have a job." He saw his dad clenching his fist, Troy knew making him angry was very stupid but that was the only way to protect Cameron. If it meant to be beaten up- so be it. "Anyway no one will be stupid enough to hire some idiot like you."

At that moment his father's fist collided with his face sending the boy to the floor. Troy quickly got back to his feet and touched his now bleeding lip.

"Is that all you got?" He continued to tease his father, because he saw Cameron making her way to the room, and so he needed his dad's full attention on him, which he certainly was getting. Jack sent another punch this time in Troy's abdomen making the guy double over in pain. He tried to catch his breath but never got a chance to, as he was thrown across the room. Troy landed on a coffee table making it crash under him. Pieces of glass cut his skin. Troy hissed in pain, as his back was just killing him. He would give anything to make this excruciating pain go away. But when he raised his head, he saw his father coming up to him. Troy tried to stand up, but he couldn't as it was too painful. So he tried to back away but was stopped when Jack put his leg on his chest.

"Going somewhere?" He pinned him down and pressed harder until the boy let out a scream of agony. Then his father kicked Troy in his side with his leg. The blow was so hard that he was sent flying again, this time he crashed into a wall.

"Not such a smartass now, are you?" Jack pulled Troy up by his neck strangling him. Troy tried to resist, to fight against his father's grip, but he was held tightly. His vision blurred, his lungs were screaming for air.

"Dad" Troy managed to say, but Jack didn't pay any attention to him. "Please…"

He didn't have any strength left; his hands fell limply to his body, all he could see was darkness. His body became limp, as there was no air left. That was it- he couldn't fight any longer.

* * *

**That's it, for now. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Enough is enough

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. Finally, the second chapter, hope you'll like it. Thanks for your reviews and for reading the story. Answering your question, bubzchoc, don't worry the whole gang will be here, how- it will be explained in the next chap, when- I guess, Chad will appear in the fourth or maybe fifth chapter, the rest will be not far behind- probably in the sixth. Now about you, Elly16, look who's speaking. If I'm not mistaken last time you updated your story was 7 months ago? About starting new stories, I guess it would be better to first reach at least 20th chapter in Real life, but still I have some ideas for new stories, so it's not my last one. Anyway, it's time for me to shut up and to give you opportunity to read already.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_A dead end can never be a one way street; you can always turn around and take another road. _

_Bo Bennett_

Cameron was pacing around the room tears streaming down her face. She hated this, all this. Why is life so frigging unfair? She tried not to listen to her brother's moans in the hall but she couldn't help it. That was so terrible, she felt so helpless. Cameron wished it would just stop. Every day since the abuse started she hoped it would end. She wished she would just wake up the next morning and realize it was just a stupid nightmare. But she stopped believing that pretty soon. This hope made everything even worse. When she would wake up and see a new bruise on Troy or his swollen lip or a black eye or she would have something like that herself, it's always been a blow to her. A snap from reality.

Suddenly Cameron heard something crashing. It made her flinch. What was happening there? She wanted so badly to help Troy. He shouldn't have gone through this alone. She must be there with him. But what could she do? Each time she tried to interfere before made things worse. She wasn't really much of a help in a fight. After all she was just a sixteen-year-old girl. Besides, even Troy couldn't put up a fight against their dad, and Cameron was way weaker than her brother.

Her blood became cold when she heard Troy screaming. He was in so much pain. Cameron couldn't stand it any longer. She couldn't hide while her brother, HER brother was getting beaten. Troy shouldn't have asked her about that, may be he would be mad with her later, cause she promised she wouldn't try anything stupid like this, but … But damn if he had the right to protect her, she had the equal right to protect him. And she wouldn't let his overprotective side kill him.

Cameron quietly opened the door and looked at the scene in front of her. What she saw left her completely petrified. Their father, the man who raised them, who promised to protect them, to be there for them, was now strangling his own son. Troy tried to resist but with no success. Even without their twin bond Cameron could see how much pain he was in at the moment. For a second she just stood completely frozen, she couldn't believe it. She knew their dad wasn't the person they loved once, she was perfectly aware how badly he can hurt them, but KILL one of them? That was too much.

But then Cameron saw Troy's body come limp. No way was she going to lose her brother. She wouldn't let that happen. She carefully approached her father from behind and having taken a vase from the floor she hit her dad with it. Jack, as well as Troy, fell on the floor unconscious. Cameron immediately leaned to her brother. She was so relieved his chest was coming up and down- he was still alive.

"Troy, Troy, wake up." She called for him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Troy, I need you, please." She said through sobbing. To her relief she saw Troy opening his eyes, and heard his moan. "Troy, thank God."

"Cam?" His voice was so weak; it broke her heart to see him like that.

"Troy, you ok?" What a stupid question, of course, he wasn't. "Troy, we need to get out of here. Troy, please." She was getting desperate. But then she heard another moan, this one coming from her father, meaning he would soon regain consciousness and it was certainly no good for her or for her brother. However, Troy seemed to realize that too, as he tried to stand up. But he was too weak and if it wasn't for her help, he would have fallen back on the ground. Cameron put her arm around Troy's waist so that it would be easier for him to lean on her. And though she did it as gently as possible he still winced in pain. Of course, being Troy he tried to hide it from his sister, but, nevertheless, she saw it. New tears formed in her eyes. But Cameron knew now wasn't the time to break down- as their father already managed to sit, but he was obviously still trying to understand what happened. Jack raised his head and for a second his eyes met with Cameron's. And that moment she understood- he would kill them. He would do that if they don't manage to get away. Luckily for them they were already near the door to their room and their father was still suffering from his head wound.

As soon as they reached the room, Cameron helped Troy to sit on the bed and quickly ran to lock the door. She made just in time as their father already got up. Several seconds later the door started shaking from Jack's fists colliding with it.

"Open the damn door, NOW! Open it or you would regret it!"

Cameron flinched at the voice. She looked at Troy who was still very pale. He was clutching his side, at the moment he was evidently in no condition to make any decision. Cameron could see he used all his strength to just stay awake and consciousness. It was her turn to take care of him. Once again she looked at the door that was still shaking from Jack's hitting it, it wouldn't stand long. She was to make decision now. Maybe someone would say it's stupid. If you hate someone that much why just not leave the person? But in fact it's not that simple. He was their father, and though last three years were pure hell, there still were some good memories. They used to be happy. Long time ago. Besides where would they go? They don't have any other relatives; they've got no place to stay in. But at the moment it was still better than to stay here. It was time to leave the place.

"Troy" Cameron leaned closer to her brother. "Troy, we must go. Can you stand up and help me pack our things?"

"Yes, of course. I'm a tough guy, remember?" Troy managed to smile, though it was really difficult.

Cameron found two backpacks in the closet and threw one of them to her brother.

"Here you are, tough guy."

And they started packing, if throwing some things in the backpack can be called that. The door was already on the edge of breaking, and any second it could just fall into pieces. However, it became a perfect reason to pack faster. And in less than two minutes both rucksacks were already full.

"Ready?" Troy asked in rasping voice, while he was opening the window.

"Almost" Cameron quickly took her teddy bear from the bed and came up to her brother.

"You took you toy?" He asked while throwing the backpacks on the street.

"You took your basketball?" She asked copying his tone.

Then Troy carefully sat on the windowsill, put his legs outside and jumped on the ground. His bruised ribcage definitely didn't like all these actions and it decided to protest by sending another wave of excruciating pain through his body. Cameron immediately became concerned when she noticed the agonized look on her brother's face, but she didn't say anything. For the last time she glanced around the room. After all she would never return here again. And in spite of everything, she would still miss this place.

"Cam!" Troy hissed returning her to reality.

Cameron without any more hesitation climbed out of the window. Just the second after her feet touched the ground, the door finally smashed and a very furious Jack ran in. He quickly spotted Troy and Cameron behind the window and ran there. However, they decided not to wait for a happy family reunion and, having grabbed the backpacks, the ball and the toy, they ran as fast as they could, trying not to pay attention to their dad's screaming. They just ran, ran leaving behind everything they knew, ran to something unknown, ran hoping for something better.

* * *

**Well, that's it for today, hope you liked it. ****As usual, tell me what you think, your reviews really make my day.**


	3. Take the step

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone, I know it's been awhile. I really wanted to update sooner, but I had some problems with my internet. It's kinda didn't work. But now it's ok. So I'll try to update sooner. Promise. And for those who read my "Real life", I'll try to finish the next chapter next week, so keep waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step. _

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

Usually Troy fell to the category of people who love running. But now definitely wasn't the case. When you run for your life somehow all the beauty, calmness and the joy of the action disappear. Your legs become heavier with every step, your heart is ready to jump out of your chest, your lungs are about to explode. But anyway, you can't stop, you just won't let yourself, not until you are sure you are safe or until you just can't run anymore, because you have absolutely no strength left in your body.

After running for what seemed like eternity Troy and Cameron just couldn't run any longer. So they turned into a dark alley, threw their stuff on the earth and sat behind the trash bins. Cameron immediately lay on the ground trying to catch her breath, Troy wanted to follow her example, but when his back touched the surface, some pieces of glass that were still piercing his skin dug even deeper making the guy hiss in pain and sit up again. Cameron noticing another agonized look on her brother's face also rose and studied him carefully. Troy was very pale, he was clutching his side and what is worse Cameron saw some blood on his shirt.

"Hey, what's with you back?" she asked still taking breath in great gasps.

"Well, you saw the wrecks of the table in the room. Some parts of it are still in my back."

"You know it's not very healthy to break glass tables with parts of your body." She noted with a smirk. "How are your ribs?"

"Not broken, sarcastic smartass. So, everything's not that bad." Though Troy's side was killing him, he was well aware that if something HAD been broken it would hurt much more. And that is something he knew from experience. "So, I guess, I'm fine. You?"

"Ok" But seeing disbelieve in Troy's eyes, she added. "Not bad."

Truth be told, Cameron was scared and sore from running (she really hated doing it or any physical exercises, at the matter), but still mostly she was scared. And she knew for sure Troy was scared as much as she was. Although he would never admit that. It wasn't easy to run away, even if you ran from the place you hated the most. Unknown always scares more. And what was this unknown like in their case? Two sixteen-year-old teenagers, with little money, almost no things, on the street, with nowhere to go… sounds really promising. Oh, yeah, they also had a basketball and a teddy-bear, that makes everything better, doesn't it?

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Cameron asked looking expectedly at her brother. "You know, we really need to patch you up."

"Well. Let me think." He sighed heavily. Just like most people Troy hated making decisions, especially the ones as important as these. But at the moment he had to do it. And what made it even better, pretty much everything depended on it. "Ok. First, we are going to Mike. I'll get cleaned up, we'll look through stuff we've taken with us, and then we'll think of our next step."

"Sounds like a plan." Cameron's mood lightened. She liked plans. When you have one, all you have to do is stick to it. And that was way easier than making them. "You think he's still awake?" She asked while getting all their things from the ground.

"Even if not, he'll live." Troy smirked.

Mike was Troy's best friend. They got acquainted thanks to the basketball and in spite of a two-year difference in age, they shared many things in common. Besides, Mike was one of a few people who knew about Troy's situation and he always did the best he could to help his friend. He also had a younger sister who was Cameron's best friend in her turn. But at the moment she was in the summer camp.

Mike lived not too far from the place they crashed at, so it took them only about fifteen minutes to get there. It was pitch dark already, and the lights were off. Nevertheless, Troy didn't have any waves of guilt crashing him while he knocked at the door without stop. He stopped doing that only when he heard loud cursing from behind and when the lights went on.

"Whoever it is, I hope this is something important, otherwise I'm gonna kill you." With these welcoming words Mike opened the door. However when he saw a very beaten up Troy and Cameron, who seemed to cry like for hours, with backpacks, he immediately softened. "Come in." He told them without any questions, which both Troy and Cameron were really grateful for.

"God, Troy…" Mike gasped when he finally saw his friend in the light. Troy had a black eye, swollen lip, bruises on his neck and cheek and there also was some blood on his arms. "Oh my God, what did he do to you? Let's go to the kitchen. Troy, put off your shirt, Cam, go, and take the first aid kit."

While Cameron was out, hissing and cursing Troy pulled off his shirt revealing huge bruises on his side and abdomen. Though it was even worse with his back: some pieces of glass were still stuck there. Mike just gasped at the sight. He didn't need to ask how it happened; he didn't want to know how it happened. He hated his friend had to go through this, he hated Jack Bolton, he really hated his guts.

When Cameron returned and saw the condition of her brother's back, she decided not to be original, and repeated Mike's action- she gasped.

"Do I look that bad?" Troy asked mockingly. But noticing her completely shocked state he continued trying to reassure his sister. "Seriously, Cam, it's really better than it looks like."

"Hey, it's ok." Mike also looked with concern at the girl as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's not. It's not ok." Cameron whispered looking away for a second to wipe off her tears. She was really angry with herself for breaking down especially now when her brother needed help, her help.

"Hey, little sister, I'll be fine." Troy assured taking Cameron's hand and gently squeezing it making sure she really listened to him.

"Troy, we need to take out that glass, just hold on, ok?" Mike warned still looking at Cameron with worry.

"Just do it, I'll be fine." Troy told them trying to look confident, even though he wasn't, because he knew it would hurt like hell. But any way if he got these pieces of glass in- and survived, he can get them out- and nothing will happen.

While Mike was busy with treating his back, Cameron brought some packs of ice and helped Troy to apply it to his neck, eye and cheek. It took pretty much time to patch Troy up. Finally all the glass was taken out, all the lacerations were cleaned and cauterized with iodine, his ribs bandaged.

"So, doctors, will I live?" Troy joked trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes, you were a really brave patient." Cam complimented her brother, since he really heroically stood all the procedures. And it's a real deed for guys. Mostly they are ok with getting into fights, but treating their wounds… That's a different story.

"So you decided to run away?" Mike asked already knowing the answer. "I'm so glad you finally decided to do something, to make this step." But after noticing the backpacks he immediately frowned. "Guys, you are running away from your home for a long time, to say the least. And that's all you got? What have you taken?"

They quickly unpacked everything they managed to get with them. The good thing was that Cameron took their passports. However the amount of clothes they had left much to desire for. Troy had just a pair of jeans, three T-shirts, a sweatshirt and a shirt, plus trousers that were on him (the shirt he was wearing couldn't be worn any longer). Cameron had two skirts, four tops, a sweater and a blouse, plus jeans and a sweater that were on her. They also had some underwear, but the real problem was shoes. They had only what they were wearing.

"Not too much." Mike stated, Troy and Cameron just lifted their hands in dismay.

"You know, we were in a hurry. Our dad threatened to kill us. Not the thing that makes you feel relaxed."

"True. Ok. Cam, you can take some stuff of Jules, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. With you, Troy, we'll have some problems. My clothes definitely won't suit you."

Troy looked skeptically at his friend. He was about twenty centimeters taller and broader in shoulders. Troy would sink in Mike's clothes.

"Hey, I have some old clothes, that's too small for me, I think that will do for you just fine. Cam, go to Julia's room, take everything you need. Troy, sit here, I'll find something. You can collect some food for your … trip."

So, while Cameron and Mike were looking for clothes, Troy dealt with supply of provisions. He took some cookies, crisps, some apples, a bottle of water and some canned fruits. He put all these things on the table and waited for someone to return. The first one was Cameron. She was holding a shirt, a pair of jeans, shorts and a T-shirt.

"You feel better?" She asked in concern throwing everything on the couch.

"Yeah, much better. You? And don't say just fine, right now I need to know the truth, ok?"

"I'm a bit shaken. Can't believe we are really doing it." She shrugged.

"Me neither." Admitted Troy. "But, you know what, we gonna be ok."

Cameron smiling came up to her brother and carefully embraced him. She put her head on his shoulder enjoying peacefulness she always felt when she was with him. But it was ruined when Mike appeared with some bag.

"Ok, I've found something, I think it's your size. I suggest putting all your stuff here, and food- in your backpacks."

Another ten minutes passed while they were packing. But then they were ready to leave, though there was just one question left- where?

"I know where you should go." Both Troy and Cameron looked at Mike with hope in their eyes. "Remember I told you about my uncle and aunt. The ones who have a son of your age who is obsessed with basketball. They live in Albuquerque, it's in New Mexico. Several hours, about seven or eight from here by car. You can take my room in the basement. It doesn't sound fantastic, but the room is pretty cool, and there is a separate bathroom there, and even a door leading outside. It's a perfect place."

"Wait, but what are we gonna tell them? And why are you so sure they will let us live there. I doubt they are dreaming to have two more teenagers in the house."

"Hey, they are cool. And I will call them tomorrow, it's too late today. I'm sure they will be happy to help you. And you can say…"

"That our father is a sailor, and he went for some long voyage. And we had some problems with our flat, like the hosts had some family problems and couldn't let us stay any longer." Cameron as an expert in lies suggested, leaving both guys looking in surprise at her. They were purely shocked by her imagination.

"Wow." Finally Troy expressed his opinion.

"Oh, it was just nothing. I can do much more." Cameron just smiled half shyly half slyly. "One more question- what about school? I mean, we still have two years of it, you know. I don't want to drop out."

"Don't worry about it, I'll do everything. I'll get you excepted in East High, the same school my cousin goes to. You ok with it?"

"East high… Sounds nice." Cameron gave her verdict. "But how are you going to do that?"

"I've got my way." Mike smiled mysteriously.

Their peaceful sitting together was interrupted by loud knocking at the door. All three of them exchanged worried looks. Something told them this late visitor wouldn't bring them anything good.

"Open the damn door! Troy, Cameron, I know you are here. Get your asses here, or…" They heard a voice that was so familiar to all three of them.

When their fears were confirmed, all of them froze in panic for several minutes. Troy was the first one to snap out of this numbness. He quickly grabbed backpacks, a bag and finally Cameron, who was still pretty out of it and dragged her to the door.

"Thanks, Mike. For everything." Troy said when they were at the door.

"Troy, you'll need this." Mike threw the keys from his car which Troy caught easily.

"Thanks. I'll return it."

"Don't worry about it. Take care of Cameron. And just stay safe."

Troy nodded and still dragging Cam ran out of the house. They jumped in the car and drove off.

* * *

**Hope, you liked it. Please, review.**


	4. Hit the road

**Author's note: **Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while. And I'm really sorry for that, as always. Ok, anyway, thanks to all of your reviews, really love to receive them. Hope you will like the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_When nothing is sure, everything is possible._

_Margaret Drabble_

Sometimes the road helps you a lot to clear your thoughts. Everything seems very easy while you are driving. You are safe in your shelf- in your car, nothing can ruin this calmness, you can just drive forward without thinking about anything, but for the road. Of course, this seeming peacefulness is mostly just an illusion. It won't help you solve your problems, though it helps you to run away from them, but for how long can you escape them? Will there be a good end in this road or another dead-end? Where should you make another turn or you should drive forward? How do you know that you chose the right road? Or you can't know that until you reach the end of it?

Troy was driving already for several hours, and though he was extremely tired and wanted to fall asleep, he couldn't. He wanted to put up between him, Cameron and his father as much distance as possible. However, he knew that no matter how many miles would be between them, he still wouldn't feel safe. But he doubted he could ever feel safe at all, not after everything that happened.

How many times he wanted to give up, to send everything to hell!? If it weren't for Cam he would have died. Several years ago the bare thought of death scared the hell out of him, but during these last two years he started to believe that maybe death was an escape. And sometimes he really wished he would die, but Cam… Cam was the only thing that was stopping him.

Troy looked at his little sister who was sleeping next to him. The events of the day really got to her. But in spite of her still red eyes, she seemed so peaceful and so fragile. His little sister… She would kill him if she heard him calling her "little sister". Cameron always complained that this fifteen-minute difference didn't really make him older, but that wasn't the way Troy felt, and she could do nothing about it, noone could. She was his LITTLE sister.

Troy couldn't help but yawn again. He's been driving for three hours and his eyes were already closing, and monotonous road definitely wasn't making it any easier to stay awake, not speaking about the pain he was still in. Finally he understood that if he didn't pull up soon, he would fall asleep right at the wheel, and all this escape thing wouldn't mean anything as they would crash in the nearest tree.

So as soon as he saw a little road he turned there and having driven a little to the forest, so that the car wasn't seen from the highway, he stopped. He turned off the engine and closed his eyes. He thought he would immediately plunge into dream, but he didn't. All these worries and thoughts kept nagging him not giving an opportunity to relax. How will Danforths meet them? Will they let them live there? Will everything be ok with school? Will he find job on the new place? Will their father find them? Will he even look for them? He wished so much he knew the answers, but, of course, he didn't, all he could do was wait and hope for the best, even though he didn't really believe in this "best". That never worked in their case, why would it now? With this thought he finally subsided to an uneasy dream.

_They were driving for several hours, but no matter where they turned, all the roads led back to their house and to Jack. He was waiting for them saying that he promised they would regret they had left and now it was a payback time. Then suddenly the car disappeared and Troy and Cam__eron came face to face with their father. Jack just threw Cam away sending her crashing into the wall and went after Troy. He grabbed his neck and raised him in the air. Though Troy tried to get free from this firm hold, he couldn't break out quickly losing strength._

"_Dad, please…" Troy pleaded, but his father didn't listen to these weak attempts and kept strangling the boy. He looked Jack in the eyes trying to find the man that used to be his dad, but he didn't see anything but coldness and emptiness. Troy knew it was the end, one more second and he would die…_

"Troy, Troy, wake up!"

Troy started from his dream trying to catch his breath. Panting heavily he looked around not understanding where he was. It took him some time to realize his father wasn't there. Troy breathed out in relief. It was just a dream, just a frigging dream. He didn't even notice how Cameron gently embraced him. She just held him in her hands trying to make him relax.

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a nightmare, everything's fine." She kept soothing him. "It's ok." She hugged her brother tightly until he stopped being tense.

"Cam, Cam, I'm fine, thank you." Troy said when he finally managed to shake off the last pieces of his nightmare. He felt a little embarrassed his sister saw him this way. So, when she kept holding him, he added trying to enlighten the atmosphere. "Hey, you're going to strangle me."

"I didn't know you can strangle someone by embracing waist with one hand." Cameron said with a smile letting go off Troy. "By the way, you look much better."

Troy looked in the mirror silently agreeing with his sister. He did look better, his bruises were barely noticeable, the one on his face almost faded away, but his father's prints on his neck clearly stood out on his skin. However, the second he moved he immediately was reminded that appearance can be deceiving. Maybe he looked better- he still felt like crap. Comparing with yesterday it became less painful, but he definitely saw better days.

"I'm fine." He tried to reassure Cameron seeing her frowning. But she just raised her brow unbelievingly. "I'm not lying; I haven't told everything's perfect, but not bad. Stop glaring at me! Sis, just give me something to eat."

Giving one last stare Cameron found some cookies in the backpack and threw them to Troy. While he was eating, she kept watching her brother. She was so worried for him, why couldn't he understand. He always was trying to seem stronger to make her feel better, as if she couldn't see his real emotions? He couldn't stop pretending even now!? Cameron kept wondering if all guys were THAT crazy about not showing their pain or just her brother?

"Cam, ok, let's sort it out. It's almost twelve now. So, I suggest, we keep driving for several more hours, then, when we almost reach Albuquerque, we find some motel and stay there for some time. You know, we really can use a shower, and we need to cover my bruises. And by the evening we will be on the place. What do you think?"

"As long as we keep going, I like it."

* * *

Four hours later, when they got in the motel, Cameron went to take shower. It always was her favorite way of escaping reality. Standing under hot water, letting it soothe you, letting every muscle in your body relax and your brain to get far away from all the hell that life had for you. At such moments you just don't want to think about anything, like the whole world freezes for this time. But the thing is … you still have to return to real world. Nothing good lasts forever, there's always a bucket of cold water waiting for you to be dropped on.

With a sigh Cameron left the bathroom motioning to Troy that he could go. Now when she was back in the room, she fell the weight of all their problems immediately returning. Looking around she suddenly got so unsure, so vulnerable and she was hating herself for this. She hated it so much! They lived through so many things, things that many people never have to go through in their entire life. Then why would she feel so terrible now? Now, when things were finally looking up for them? And were they really? Well, they would find out really soon.

Cameron shook her head. She should think positively, that's what their mother always told them. And so Cam tried to do that, even though she failed a lot during the last couple of years. To stay on the positive wave she decided to choose her outfit for the meeting with Danforths. After all, it was really important to make the right first impression. Surely she didn't have much of a choice, since her wardrobe did leave much to desire for. But what made Cameron extremely happy was that she took her lucky skirt with her. And they would need all the luck today. Of course, it was difficult to imagine that life could get worse, but… You never know. Honestly, Cameron was more afraid everything would become really great, that they would be happy and then their father would appear and pull them back another nightmare. Just the bare thought made her cringe. She wasn't sure she could live through this again. It was difficult enough the first time, but going through this … for the second time… That would be too much for her to handle. This time she wasn't so sure they would survive.

"Cam, are you ok?" Troy asked making his sister jump because of his unexpected appearance.

"You scared me!" She accused him, but inside she relaxed: her big brother was with her. So now everything would be ok, he always made things ok. "So, let me deal with your bruises."

"Now I'm scared." Troy said in a mocking tone making Cam smile.

"Sit down, tough guy, I'll bring the make-up."

By this time Cameron became a real professional in covering bruises. However, it would be strange if she didn't; after all, she did it almost every day. When everything just started, they believed their dad could become normal again, that maybe, just maybe, one day everything will return back to normal. They were just kids, stupid and naive kids. But time passed and things didn't change for better, if anything, they changed for worse. And it made them grow up, it made them realize that nothing would change if you do nothing about it, but they had already been given another reason to not try anything. And so, they kept covering up their bruises, hiding the truth about what was going on in their house, pretending to be normal.

"Thanks." Troy said when Cameron was finished. He didn't need a mirror to know that now if you didn't know there were handprints on his neck, or bruises on his cheek or upper arms, then you would never notice that. "So, what about having some snack, before we hit the road?"

"I've done breakfast, so it's your turn to serve the table." Cameron challenged Troy to have a little argument.

"If I'm not mistaken, the breakfast you made consisted of a PACK of COOKIES, that's not a real breakfast!" Troy protested accepting the challenge.

"Yeah, so? An apple and canned fruits is not a real dinner!" Cam answered smirking.

"But still, I'm a guy, you're a girl, you are supposed to do such things."

"Says who?" Cameron inquired already knowing she won the argument. Troy tried to find the answer to this tricky question but couldn't. So he raised his arms in surrender, leaving Cam beaming with happiness. "What's wrong, smartass? Getting old?" Cameron mocked her brother.

"Oh, shut up, sarcastic."

* * *

"You ready?" Troy looked at his sister trying to hide trembling from his voice.

They had arrived to Albuquerque and now were standing in front of the house which belonged to Danforths. It wasn't very big, but it seemed very friendly and warm. Sometimes when you look at the house, you just want to go in there, to look what it is inside. And this was one of such houses.

Cameron looked at her brother her heart pounding in her chest. Troy looked peaceful and strong just like he always did. But she saw this uncertainty in his eyes. So it was her turn to be strong.

"Everything's gonna be fine." She stated firmly and knocked at the door.

That was it, the end… or the beginning. They didn't know what was waiting for them behind these doors. They didn't know if they would be accepted in the house. But they also didn't know otherwise. So that gave them hope.

* * *

**So, what you think? Please, review. And I have a huge favor. I really need something for my "Real life". So can you, please, name two songs a guy can strip dance to? Really appreciate your help.**


	5. Hopes and fears

**Author's note: **I know I suck big time, and I'm really sorry for not updating it or "Real life". But I promise I'll do my best to update it faster next time. I hope that waiting was worth it and you would like the chapter.

* * *

_Hold your head high, stick your chest out. You can make it. It gets dark sometimes but morning comes. ... __Keep hope alive._

_Jesse Jackson_

**Chapter 5**

Troy never thought his heart could be beating so fast. But what the hell, there were many things he thought were impossible to happen, and they did. He never thought he would have to run from his home. Never did he think he would fear his own father or that he would be standing at some stranger's house hoping for… He didn't even know what he was hoping for. And was there any sense in hoping at all? What did this "hope" ever do to them? It never helped them before. Not when their mom died and he and Cameron cried every night hoping for some miracle, not when their father started drinking and they dreamed he would understand it wasn't a solution, not when their dad started hitting them and they just prayed to God he would stop. But no… it never helped before, why should it now?

Cameron's heart was ready to just jump out of her chest. It was beating so fast, she was really freaking out. She couldn't help but fear it wouldn't work out. If it didn't, where would they go then? What should they do? Was there any hope for them? And was she CRAZY to still believe in hope? After everything they went through… But she wanted SO badly to believe in it. She just thought everything can't always go wrong, some day this black stripe is bound to end. Maybe it would end now? No matter how stupid it sounded she still had faith, she still hoped. But, after all, that was the only thing left for them.

When they heard someone approaching the door, without even realizing it Cameron tightened her grip on Troy's hand, her heart making another jump in her chest. She wanted so much to believe luck would be on their side... at least for once… They deserved it, didn't they?

Troy cast one last look at his sister bracing himself for whatever was going to happen when the door would open. This moment would decide a lot, practically everything, for them. Troy drew a deep breath: here it was, the moment, they were afraid of during their entire ride. He raised his head to see a pleasant looking woman standing in the doorway, first she looked a bit confused but then an understanding smile appeared on her face.

"You must be Troy and Cameron. Michael called us. Oh, please, come in, you must be really tired and hungry. Dinner is almost ready."

Troy let out a breath which he didn't know he was holding. This woman really looked friendly and nice; maybe everything wasn't really lost for them. But he didn't want to let his hopes up: if you don't expect anything, you don't get disappointed. No, he wouldn't believe it until everything was sure, and at the moment it was far from it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danforth." Cameron said politely also not fully believing it was happening for real. Mike told them she was nice, but sometimes it is so difficult to trust someone, even if he's your friend. It's like some defense reaction- to never trust anyone completely.

"Oh, please, call me just Julia. Come on in."

When they entered the house they found themselves in a bright hall. It was so unlike the house they were living in. And the difference wasn't just in furniture or wallpaper, nothing like that, it was the atmosphere itself. Just like on the outside, the inside of the house was very hospitable.

"So, umm, can I help you with setting the table."

"Oh, Cameron, it's very nice of you. I'd like to use some help. And, Troy, will you be so kind, and somehow drag my son out of the yard to have dinner. I obviously can't make him leave his basketball."

"Sure."

So while Cam followed Julia to the kitchen, Troy went to the backyard. A backyard, a basketball rim… They used to have one when everything was still ok, when their mom was still alive. He and his dad would play forever, and Cameron had to literally pull them out of it. They were so happy at that time, they were a family… Why did it have to stop? Why? That was the question Troy never could find an answer to.

"Hey!" A guy with funny hair brought him back to reality.

"Hey, your mom asked me to bring you to dinner." Troy said felling awkward.

"You're Troy?" Seeing affirmative nod, the guy continued. "Wanna play? Mike told me you aren't bad. I'm Chad, by the way."

"Don't think it's such a good idea. I mean I'm supposed to get you out of here."

"Oh, come on, just couple of throws."

Troy caught the ball Chad threw to him and turning to the basket he made a throw which came right in.

"Nice." Chad said excitingly.

"So, Cameron, do you think we will see our men today?" Mrs. Danforth asked jokingly after they set the table and spent more than fifteen minutes just talking. "Probably, it wasn't such a good idea to send Troy after Chad if he loves basketball?"

"I always had to practically drag him from the court." Cameron answered laughing really enjoying her conversation with the woman.

"How did you manage to do it?" Mrs. Danforth exclaimed making the girl laugh. "Ok, so I'll go get my husband, you deal with boys."

Cameron remembered perfectly well how she and their mother spent hours talking while Troy and his dad were playing. They all were very close when they were still a family… When they had a family… Their mom was Cameron's best friend, and their father was Troy's. And that's why it hurt so much to lose them. Her heart was bleeding at the bare thought of their mother, but their dad… it was so much worse…

When Cameron came to the yard, she saw Troy and some other guy playing. It always made her happy to watch her brother practice basketball. He was so carefree, so… happy, so not worrying. He even taught her to play, and with all her hate to all kinds of sport she did like basketball, well not real basketball, just throwing the ball. But watching it… that was great.

"Boys, dinner is getting cold." She said catching the ball.

"Oh, come on, sis, just one more time." Troy asked with his most charming smile.

"Yeah, sure." Cameron replied and when both boys smiled she turned her back on them and headed back into the house. "I'll give you the ball, but after the dinner."

"Wow, man, your sister is harsh."

"You tell me?"

"So, Mike told us you had some problems with the apartment you were renting." Mr Danforth asked at the dinner.

"Yeah, well, our host's brother got ill, and they needed a room, so they asked us to leave. That's in short." Cameron smiled apologetically.

"And what are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet, we are trying to find some place, and Mike told us we could crash for several days here, if it's ok with you." Cam said quietly trying not to show how scared and panic-stricken she was at the moment. Sensing her fear Troy squeezed her hand under the table.

"Actually, I think, you can stay here, and not just for couple days. We have a spare room, if it's alright for you to live in one room."

"Yeah, Mr. Danforth, that's totally alright. Thank you, thanks a lot, but… I just wanted to know, um, you know, how much do you want for the room?"

"Troy, we don't need your money." But seeing the boy frown, Mr. Danforth immediately said. "Ok, you can just help us around the house, it will do."

"I can use some help at the kitchen." Julia added.

"That's really nice of you, but I really don't know…" Troy didn't feel quiet ok with owing something to someone.

"Listen, Troy. I really respect your desire to pay us, but you are Mike's friend and we just can't take your money. It's not some charity, and you don't owe us anything, ok?" Mr. Danforth said firmly.

Cameron looked at Troy who was thinking over the offer. It was up to him to decide, she let him take this decision. He was always so proud, never asked for anyone's help. Probably she was the only one Troy could ever come up to when he had a problem. Well, he used to have dad… long time ago. So, now it was his decision to make, it was up to him to accept the offer or not, he must be really ok with it. But, God, she wanted him SO MUCH to be all right with it.

"Thank you." Troy finally said much to his sister's happiness.

"That's so cool. Finally, I have someone to play with!" Chad exclaimed with excitement making everyone smile.

* * *

"Cam, what's the matter? You seem kinda quiet." Troy asked with concern when they were lying in their room.

"I'm just… thinking about…" Her voice trailed off.

"About mom?" Troy said mostly stating not asking.

"Yeah." Cam's answer could be barely heard.

It was always so difficult to talk about her, even to think about her. When she died, it was like something was ripped out of their hearts leaving an empty hole instead. A hole with nothing to fill it with. People say that with time this pain slowly fades away, that it disappears, but it's always there, it never really leaves. At times it seems to get better, but then something snaps, and there it is again, dull, throbbing pain eating you from inside, with no escape.

After several minutes of silence Cameron continued. "Remember our last dinner together?"

"Is it possible to forget?" Troy smiled. "After that date when you were wearing that so super miniskirt that mom decided to have the "big conversation" about flowers and bees with us."

"It wasn't that mini. Alright, it was mini. But it was a date with Nate Brown, school's hottie number one, who was two years older than me. And you are not the one to lecture me. If I'm not mistaken you were caught while making out with Sandra Henderson that evening."

"That was some evening!" Troy agreed with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was." Cameron smiled. It was hard to talk about their mother or things connected with her, but it was impossible not to do so. No matter how painful it was to remember her, it was thousands times worse trying not to. "I just miss mom so much." She whispered letting tears fall freely.

"I know, sis. I know." Troy said feeling tears forming in his eyes as well. "But we gonna be ok, everything will be ok. You believe me?"

"Yes, Troy, I do. Night, bro."

"Night, sis."

And so they lay in the dark seeing light for the first time in long two years. Knowing there was something good for them, knowing hope wasn't lost for them. That was the beginning. They were safe, there was only one question darkening the mood: for how long?

**That's it for now, hope you liked it. And by the way, the rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter. If you have some suggestions or preferences, don't forget to tell me. Please, review**


	6. New chapter

**Author's note: **Hey, guys, I'm finally updating. Thanks all of you for your reviews, I'm so happy you enjoy my story. It means the world for me. Well, as I promised, in this chapter Troy will meet Gabriella and I really hope you'll like it. And I'm sorry if it's a little bit abrupt in some moments.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_I simply can't build my hopes on a foundation of confusion, misery and death... I think... peace and tranquillity will return again._

_Anne Frank_

It's been a week, a week when Troy didn't get a new bruise, or a bloody nose, or a split lip. It's been a week since nobody tried to smash him into the wall or kick him or backhand him or even shout at him. And it was really amazing, he already forgot what it was like- to come home without fear. Living with Danforths was so different from living with his dad. But he really didn't know where it left him. How was he supposed to feel if it was better for him to live with his friend's relatives than with his own father? Was he supposed to feel guilty, to feel bad?

Jack was their father, not the best one but still… And he used to be a good dad before… before all this happened. Troy remembered the very first time Jack hit him. It was several weeks after their mom's funeral, Jack already started drinking, drinking hard and it scared both Troy and Cameron. They weren't used to seeing their father so broken, so lifeless. They wanted to help, but just didn't know how. The only thing they could do was watch how everything went downhill, straight to hell. That day Troy came earlier from school; his father was already pretty wasted, empty bottles thrown all around the room. He wanted to clean the mess so that Cameron doesn't see it. He tried to hide some of the alcohol as well, but it turned to be a very foolish move as his father caught him doing that. Screaming at him to leave it, and that all of this was his fault, Jack punched his son in the face bloodying his nose and sending him to the ground. Troy just lay on the floor not moving, his body numb from shock. He couldn't comprehend what just happened. He was so confused and so scared at that moment. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong, what he had done to deserve it. Was it really his fault? And how was he supposed to deal with it? How was he supposed to feel about it? Troy asked this very question so often after that. He couldn't hate his father. Or could he? It was HIS father, the man he loved, the man thanks to whom he and his sister came into this world. But… it was so difficult, so confusing…

These thoughts seemed just to root into his mind. And even though now everything seemed to be ok for them, Troy just couldn't let it go, couldn't just enjoy his life. Yes, Danforths were friendly and just great people. Yes, Chad was really cool, and they became good friends very soon and they played basketball every free minute they had. Yes, Troy found a job and everything was alright with school (they didn't know how, but Mike did manage to get them into East High). It was, like people call it, starting life with a new chapter, but everyone always forgets that starting a new chapter doesn't mean starting a new book. It doesn't mean you would forget everything that happened, because it was impossible. All these events don't just disappear, this pain, these questions they stay with you. And in spite of all the good things, these thoughts, this guilt, it was still there, holding him back, eating him inside.

His brooding was interrupted by a bell ringing indicating that someone entered the café. Troy immediately stopped cleaning the counter and went to their new customer. It was a girl, a beautiful girl, he noted. She was about his age. And, well, she was VERY attractive, Troy didn't know why, but he just couldn't take his eyes off her. Her whole appearance was so gentle, her brown wavy hair was bouncing as she walked, her bright chocolate eyes were shining. Somehow he found himself fascinated by her, though he had no idea why. She wasn't the type he would normally fall for, mostly his previous girlfriends were all reckless, sexy and rather wild. And well, this girl was quiet the opposite, so much Troy could say. Sometimes one look is enough to understand something about the person, even though first impression can be wrong sometimes, but he really doubted it was the case. He just knew she was soft and kind-hearted and reliable.

"Can I get you something?" Troy asked with a charming smile surprised at how dry his throat suddenly became.

"Orange juice, please." The girl answered, her voice was soft just like he expected it to be.

"Here you go." Troy gave her the glass and went back to cleaning the counter still watching her though.

Having thanked him the girl took a book out of her purse and started reading. She was obviously waiting for someone as for the first couple of minutes she kept glancing at the door and when nobody came she plunged into reading. Troy looked curiously at the front page seeing it was "Airport" by Arthur Hailey.

"It's very interesting."

"Excuse me." The girl raised her eyes to look at him.

"The book. It's really interesting."

"You've read this?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I like Hailey. His books are always great. But actually, 'Hotel' is my favorite one. Well, in fact, it was the first book by the author I've read. I was really taken aback by it. The way it is written, how action-packed it is, the characters…"

"Wow, I agree with you completely. It's absolutely amazing. What is your favorite moment?"

"Difficult to say… Let me think… I really like when the elevator crashed how worried O'Keefe was for Dodo and how for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. Maybe I sound like a girl now, but it was … touching."

"You don't sound like a girl, and it's one of my favorite moments as well. What else do you like to read?"

"Well, I like different things, for example, almost everything by Stephen King, I really like Stevenson, Salinger, Jerome K. Jerome, O' Henry, Fitzgerald, Agatha Kristy, Sidney Sheldon. That's who I can remember right now, difficult to say without thinking."

"Wow, I am shocked. It's not very often when you meet a guy who likes to read, and not just read, but classical literature!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm full of surprises." Troy said flashing a smile making the girl giggle. "How about you?"

She was about to respond when the door opened again and some afro-american girl ran into literally falling in the seat next to Troy's client and drinking the rest of the juice in one gulp. His new acquainted looked at new comer with reproach.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late. I'm sorry, stop glaring." The latter ranted. "Let's go, we need to get ready for the party."

The word party definitely caught Troy's attention. What were the chances that they were talking about the party that Chad was throwing at his house? As he explained it was the school's tradition: to have a party on the last day of vacations. Well, this girl was of his age, maybe she was from East High, why not? He didn't know why, but he wanted to see her again.

"It was nice talking to you." The girl said to Troy with a smile and paid for her juice.

Her friend grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit. In the doors they collided with Chad and judging by their expressions Troy knew he would meet them again and very soon. And again he was surprised that his heart started beating faster at the thought.

"Gabbs." Chad nodded to the brunette. Troy started, did he say Gaps or Gabs? He cursed his stupidity why didn't he ask her name.

"Chad." She smiled warmly, slightly elbowing her friend who didn't even look at the guy.

"Hello, Taylor." Chad addressed to the afro-american girl, who chose to ignore him. "Oh, come on, seriously, now you are giving me the silent treatment. That's not 'mature'."

"Danforth, spare me the being-mature lecture, you're not the one to give it. Besides, I'm not talking to some Neanderthal who can't even read." With these words she stormed out of the café.

"She's still angry with you. But I think she'll come down, eventually."

"Thanks, Gabbs, see you at the party." When she left Chad came up to Troy. "Well, that was my girlfriend- Taylor."

"Does she know that?"

"Oh, shut up, T. We just had a little fight." Troy just smirked at the definition 'little', considering this Taylor girl didn't even want to look at Chad. "Ok, a big fight!"

"And the reason..?"

"Well, Tay wanted me to read her favorite book, and I really tried, but I just couldn't. It was so boring"

"How much did you read?"

"Um, a line, maybe two…"

"Wow, I'm amazed, it must have been terrible for you. Reading a book, yeah, real torture." Troy taunted.

"Not everyone is like you. And I do read books, just not Jane Eyre. And before you say something, I started reading it, because, obviously, Tay will never forgive me if I don't."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you would prepare for the party."

"Yeah, but your sister kept asking 'what girls in your school wear', 'how many guys are going to come', 'what should she wear' and so on."

"That's my sister." Troy chuckled. "So, if I'm correct, you decided to run away. Very brave"

"Very clever" Chad objected. "Anyway, I should go, oh, yeah, today the whole team will be there, I'll introduce you." With that he left.

* * *

When Troy came home after work, the party was already in full swing. He decided to go first to his room to take a shower and to change, and then to join the others. When he came to the basement he was very surprised to see Cameron there. It wasn't like her to sit in the room during the party, no, her place was in the middle of the crowd being the soul of the company.

"Hey, sis, what's wrong?" Troy asked her worriedly.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me this, Cam, that's my phrase, don't steal it." He was glad to see a smile lightening her face. "Come on, what is it?"

"I don't know. I haven't been to parties for years, and I really don't know if I can just relax and forget about all of… forget all! And I keep thinking that dad will appear any second, and he would… he would kill us. How is it possible, Troy? How did it come to this? All these people there, they are of the same age as we are, but they will never understand what it is like, what this fear is like. And I know it's selfish, but why us? Why?"

"I don't know, I wish I did." Troy hugged his little sister giving her the comfort she needed so much. "But we are here and we are safe, you are safe, I won't let anything happen to you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know, bro, you are my hero. And I'm sorry I act like a complete wuss at times."

"It's ok, but right now, you should go out there and show yourself." But when she didn't make any move, he quickly added. "You didn't torture Chad with all these questions for nothing?"

"He told you that?" This time Cameron jumped on her feet. "I'm sorry, bro, but I need to go and kick someone's ass."

"Ok, I will join you soon." He responded with a smile happy to see his sister in her normal state.

Cameron headed to the stairs but then she turned around and pulled Troy in another hug.

"Thanks, you are the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just leave already, I need to use shower. See you there."

When Cameron left, Troy went to the bathroom. He was glad they had this conversation. They didn't have any serious discussions after that first night here, trying to pretend everything was ok. And everything was ok, but it was just so difficult to believe in it, to forget about fear.

Having put a towel around his hips he left the bathroom and collided with someone.

"Sorry." He apologized when he looked at the person he crashed into he saw the girl from the café.

"It's you again? Are you stalking me or something?" She asked in a joking tone trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, considering you came first to the place where I work and now to the place where I live… I think you are the one who is stalking me. By the way, I'm Troy." He decided to make it right this way.

"Gabriella." She shook his extended hand. "You live here? Are you the guy Chad was talking about? The one who is awesome at basketball?"

"I guess that's me." He was glad he finally knew her name, so it was 'Gabbs' after all, but at the same time he felt a bit weird standing here in front of a girl only in a towel. "So, you came here to…"

"I just wanted to use bathroom, if you don't mind."

"Yes, sure."

When the door behind Gabriella closed, Troy quickly put on his jeans and a T-shirt waiting for her to return.

* * *

Only when the door closed, Gabriella was able to make a deep breath. She never felt anything like this before, and being so close to this guy, to this almost naked guy, it was… it was…just wow.

"What is wrong with you?" She said to her reflection in the mirror. "Forget about him." She ordered herself, but it didn't help her to put the images of Troy out of her head. His blue eyes, his charming smile, his amazing body… and he wasn't just gorgeous, he also loved reading and they had the same interests. "Stop. You can't be thinking about him."

* * *

"So you didn't answer my question last time. What books do you like?" Troy asked Gabriella when she returned from the bathroom.

"Actually, I guess, I like all the authors you mentioned, and some others as well. Ok, and what about movies, what is your favorite genre?"

"I like different movies, but my favorite… probably is action movies."

"Oh, no. I can't agree on this one. I really don't like them. I prefer some romantic comedies and melodramas."

"Oh, come on, you can't be serious! They are always the same. A girl and a guy, they fall in love with each other, but they hide their feelings, then one of them does something stupid, but in the end they understand they can't live without each other."

"Oh, yeah, like action movies are SO different. There is a good guy who crosses the path of some bad guys, they kill someone close to him, and he wants justice, he is one against the whole bunch of people, but still he easily wins. Oh, and by the way, can you explain me this moment I never understood in such movies: so there are dozens of people shooting at one and the same person, and they all miss, but then the good guy takes the gun and puff- one man is dead, then another one… Isn't it ridiculous?"

"Yeah, and how about this: there is always a moment in romantic movies when they have a huge fight, he calls and she doesn't want to answer, she can't just turn off her phone, no, that's too simple, she throws it in the water, breaks it in pieces. Are they all so rich? Or do they know some place where you can get cell phones for free?"

"Ok then, what will you say about this: when the good guy is captured, and the bad guys start beating him up, he starts cracking jokes. What is it, some twisted desire to get hurt? Are they all masochistic?"

"Oh, all right, a girl is in love with the most popular guy at school, who, of course, doesn't even know about her existence, and then something happens and he notices her, but in the end she understands that he's a complete jerk and stays with her best friend, who has always been madly in love with her, but was afraid to confess his feelings. Why, just why does she realize she loves him only in the end? And why these popular guys are always jerks?"

Gabriella was about to say something else, when the door opened and Chad with some other guy entered the room.

"Troy, we are waiting for you, we want to play some ball, what took you so long? Oh, and this is T. J., our captain."

"And the luckiest guy in the school, because this amazing girl is my girlfriend." The guy reached his arm to Gabriella and pulling her closer kissed her in the cheek. "So, Troy, are you going?"

"Yes, sure." He smiled trying to hide jealousy rising in his heart. And seeing how this T. J. embraced Gabriella in some she's-my-girlfriend-so-back-off way made Troy almost growl in frustration. Why was life so unfair?

**So what do you think?**** Please, review**


	7. Perfect, huh

**Author's note: **Hey, guys. First of all, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. Secondly, thanks to all of you who are reading my stories, and this one in particular. Your reviews mean a lot. And finally, I don't want to give promises I can't keep, so I'm promising to update this story at least every two months (maybe less, but not more). So, as always, I hope you will like it, please, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter ****7**

_Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational._

_Hugh Mackay_

Some people love mornings because they believe it's the beginning of the new day that will bring them joy and happiness. So they wake up smiling, wondering what miracles await them. Well, Cameron definitely didn't belong to this category of people. She knew miracles didn't happen and most likely this morning won't bring you any good, it will be just another day, full of disappointment and misery. The only thing Cameron loved about this part of the day, though, was watching her brother sleep. He was relaxed (when he didn't have another nightmare, of course), so peaceful, so fragile. It was incomparable with anything. Watching him play basketball was also great, but it was a completely different thing: when he was playing, he was excited, strong, passionate, completely devoted to the game, but when he was sleeping, he was … vulnerable, innocent. And she liked the idea that there was some part of her brother that was still innocent. Because after all, he was just a kid, they were just kids, and they weren't supposed to go through this hell, even to know about it. Cameron sighed heavily, sending one more glance at the sleeping form of her big brother. No matter how much she hated it, she was the one to take him out of this state.

"Troy, wake up." She said gently shaking her brother's shoulder.

"I'm up." The guy mumbled into pillow burrowing himself deeper under the blanket.

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Cameron objected trying to snatch the blanket from Troy but this action was met with resistance and even more mumbling. "Come on, sleeping beauty, or we will be late for school."

"Mhm." Troy said trying to get his blanket back from his sister, but she held onto it tightly. "Sis, five more minutes."

"Troy, I will leave you without breakfast." Cameron said sternly.

This certainly got her brother's attention as he finally started to get up mumbling something like "it was easier to make a deal with alarm clock than with his devil of a sister". Cameron, however, only laughed at this grumbling and went to the kitchen to give Troy some space.

Troy looked at his sister running upstairs. He always wondered how she managed to be so energetic in the morning. Especially since at home she always woke up earlier to make breakfast for their father (because if she didn't, he would be mad and his being mad resulted in someone being used as a punching bag, and most often this someone would be Troy) and also to sneak out some food for him and herself.

When Troy woke up, he usually had only one wish- to get back to sleep and never wake up again. Because, after all, what good was waiting there? Nothing. Now the situation changed, of course, but there was still fear. Fear that this good life would finish today, and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, his thoughts still returned to these pessimistic ones.

Troy shook his head. What did their mother always tell them: 'positive thinking was the key to happiness'? Yeah, he should try that sometimes. Though he highly doubted it would help. Troy laughed to himself: that was far from positive. But he never was an optimist, more like a realist. And there was nothing wrong with being realistic. And it wasn't his fault that in their with Cam life real situation sucked that much.

"TROY! Did you fall asleep there?" He heard Cameron screaming from the upstairs. "Come here or I will eat your breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" He screamed back in the ceiling. So he quickly put his jeans and a T-shirt on, got his backpack and looked at his room. He liked it, having a room he wanted to return to, not just a place to hide from an enraged father, but a room. He already forgot what it was like, to have a home. With one last glance at their room, he ran to the kitchen.

"So, Chad, I met your girlfriend last night." Cameron said while eating her cereal.

"You met Taylor? Did she tell you she is still my girlfriend?" Chad asked in surprise dropping his spoon into his plate.

"Well, she said that you were, wait a second, let me remember, emm, cave dweller who doesn't know how to hold a book. Yeah, something like that."

"Is that all she said?" Chad asked with a sinking heart.

"Oh, no, of course not. She told a lot about how lazy and terrible you are, actually she was saying this the whole evening." Cameron couldn't help laughing when she saw the miserable expression on the guy's face. She finally took mercy and added. "Oh, Chad, you don't understand, that's a good sign."

"How on Earth my girlfriend calling me Neanderthal can be a good thing?"

"And that is, my friend, crazy logic of women." Troy said smirking as he sat at the table.

"She talks that much about you because she still cares for you." Cameron explained seeing confusion written all over Chad's face. "As for you, my dear brother, women's logic is strange for men, because you have no logic at all."

"Wait a second, you want to say that Taylor still likes me?"

"Finally. Men can be so dumb sometimes." Cameron rolled her eyes. "Yes, Chad, you just need to read this book and to apologize. That's all. And boys, if you don't want to be late for school, we should really get going now."

Having said that Cameron put her bowl into the sink and headed to the door expecting the boys to follow her. However when she turned around she saw both of them still sitting at the table and eating their breakfast with double effort. She coughed trying to get their attention which they pretended not to hear, the only thing saying otherwise was a faster chewing, almost gloating food. Seeing this Cameron just grabbed first one boy's sleeve then another's and dragged them outside ignoring their weak attempts of resistance.

Surprisingly they weren't late for school, even though, as Cameron said, 'they really tried', by them meaning, of course, Troy and Chad. But boys definitely didn't have any pangs of guilt for that matter.

As for school itself, Troy thought that East High was ok. Well, he didn't have anything against his old school in LA, but this was different. Mostly because noone knew him well yet, he didn't have the reputation of a loner yet. And here, in East High he really believed that it WAS the start of new life, their chance to change everything. And that was a hell of a reason to like the school.

And even though, Troy didn't want to admit it, but there was also another thing that made this school so much more attractive. And the name of this reason was Gabriella. He didn't even understand when he started to think about her. But every time they had a class together he found himself looking in her direction once in a while. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, watching her smile, laugh, bite her pencil when she was thinking about something. Troy couldn't quiet put a finger on it, on the reason why, but somehow he was mesmerized by her, by her gentleness. The funniest thing was that they had practically all the classes together, and even their lockers were in front of each other on different sides of the hall. If someone believed in destiny, he would probably say that it was that. But, Troy didn't believe in this stuff, and besides she had a boyfriend, who would send daggers in Troy's direction almost as often as he looked at Gabriella.

"Troy, stop staring at that girl." Cameron returned him from his thoughts, as she opened her locker.

"I'm not staring at anyone, I don't know what you are talking about." He said and ignoring his sister's if-that's-what-you-want-to-believe-in look hurried to the next classroom.

Cameron looked at her brother retreating form and then at this girl he was looking at. She thought this girl looked familiar, she saw her on the party at Chad's. What was her name? She was a friend of Taylor's, called Gabster or something like that. And if she was right, it was the same girl Troy looked at the whole lesson they had together. And that meant that her brother has fallen for someone. She mused to herself: it was the first time Troy was interested in a girl since their mom's death. Well, this Gabster seemed nice, and her being friends with Taylor added her some points. So, Cameron thought with satisfaction that Troy found a good girl, and that was something that he needed, really badly.

With these thoughts she took the pile of her books trying to find the necessary one, and at this very moment someone crashed into her sending her stuff to the floor. She bent down to collect her things cursing people who were running in the halls like some madmen without paying attention to anything or anyone. Cameron looked around to see if she picked everything when someone stopped next to her and extended her a history book.

"Is this yours?"

She raised her head to see a guy, no, not like this, the GUY. He had dark almost black hair, amazing green eyes and a dimple on his chin which Cameron always found very attractive.

"Yes, thank you." Cam said managing to tear herself away from admiring the boy and gave him the most charming smile she was capable of.

"No problem. You new here?" He asked also with a smile that made Cameron's heart beat faster.

"Yes, just moved here, a week ago. My name is Cameron."

"Terry," he gave her another dazzling smile. "I think I should go now. See you around?"

"Sure." She said with a smile happy finally to get an opportunity to freely watch him (without looking like a complete idiot) which she used to the fullest. She whistled silently, his body was close to perfect. "I sure do hope so, gorgeous." Cameron sighed when he was far away and couldn't hear her. She started to like this school even more. She thought that finally everything was going just perfect.

"So Troy, Cam, what do you think of East High?" Chad asked when they sat at their table in the canteen.

"Ok, though that teacher, forgot her name, the one that talks about theatre, she's weird."

"Ms Darbus? Oh, yeah, she is something! Just don't say anything like that when you are around Zeke's girlfriend. She adores Ms D, if you do, she will go nuts."

"She won't, don't listen to him, Cam." Zeke protested defending his girlfriend.

"Oh, yeah, hasn't she gone off into hysterics because you brought her a red rose instead of a pink one for the party?" Chad inquired.

"Yes, but it didn't fit into concept of her outfit."

"Is she still angry?" Chad asked this time sympathetically.

"How do you think?" He nodded in the direction of the infamous Sharpay Evans seated at another table not even looking in the direction of her usual spot. "You and Taylor?"

And exactly at this moment Taylor and Gabriella appeared with their treys and Chad's girlfriend demonstratively went to join Sharpay at her table with Gabby following her. The blond girl greeted them, and in a second they started discussing something very briskly waving and glaring in the direction of the boys' table, which scared the hell out of both Chad and Zeke.

"Cam," The later guy started uncertainly. "Maybe, you can go and see what they are talking about?"

Cameron just sighed, but still rose from her chair and having taken her lunch headed to the girl's table. Anyway, she wanted to get to know this Gabster girl better, why not now?

"Hi, girls. Taylor, do you remember me? We met yesterday at the party?"

"Yes, sure, it's Cameron, right? Come on, sit down with us. This is Sharpay Evans." A blond girl in pink nodded her head. "And this is Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you, Cameron." Gabriella said.

"So, did guys send you here to spy on us?" Sharpay asked getting straight to the business.

"Actually yes, and also I couldn't stand them wiping about how much they miss you." Cameron responded honestly.

"Ok, let them suffer for some time more." Sharpay glared at Zeke and smirked as he gulped nervously and turned away. "And by the way do you happen to know that cute guy with blue eyes? He is a hottie." she inquired looking curiously at Troy.

"Shar, you've got a boyfriend!" Gabriella exclaimed with reproach.

"I know, and I love Zeke." She answered with a sigh. "But admit it, this new guy is totally gorgeous."

"Oh, don't worry, our Gabriella stared at him the whole class." Taylor said smirking at her friend's blushing face. "I'm pretty sure, she has the same opinion about him."

"Really? You think she likes him?" Sharpay asked Tay curiously completely ignoring Gabby.

"Hey, you know I'm sitting right here." Gabriella reminded her friends.

"Oh, really?" Taylor asked pretending to be surprised. "Ok, if you want, you can go somewhere and we will discuss you behind you back." She suggested teasingly. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"No, he doesn't."

"How do you know, Cameron?" All three pairs of eyes looked at her curiously.

"Well, he's my twin brother."

"Really? That's so cool. You know, I also have a twin brother, his name's Ryan, but I guess he's with his girlfriend Kelsey right now."

"So, you heard, Gabster, he's free." Taylor teased her friend.

"Tay, if you've forgotten I have a boyfriend too."

Cameron definitely didn't see that coming. She looked sympathetically at her brother, now she understood why he didn't want to speak about it. Why was life so unfair? Cameron sighed, she guessed she hurried to say that everything was going perfect.

**

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think. **


End file.
